


you kiss my face and we're both drunk, everyone thinks that they know us,

by lomldrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, They're all good friends, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, a lot of it, at least in a way, he gets a hug tho it's ok, i'm going to run out of taylor swift lyrics for titles soon, just it's not the canon universe and they're vv powerful in gotham, listen it's hinted it kinda idk, mayber murder it'S not really clear and definitly off screen, not from any of the dc characters, possible drugging it's not really clear, these tags are a mess i'm so sorry, whatever they have is established and they're vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: "Thank you," he whispered and immediately pushed his head back under Dick's chin.Dick hummed. "For what?"There was no immediate reply and Dick let the seconds tick by. Two cars went past them, both of them a dark colour that Dick couldn't quite make out in the dimm street lights. There was a cat that sat on the sidewalk opposite of them. A white, greyish colour. The cat almost seemed illuminated.-The other bats find Tim completely drunk getting felt up by a random stranger.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	you kiss my face and we're both drunk, everyone thinks that they know us,

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either i wrote it almost a year ago so uh yeah have fun

Tim look at himself in the hallway mirror, turning around a little to try and get a better view. They were only going out for drinks, nothing major, but somehow he had still felt the need to dress up. A dark purple cropped shirt that he had 'borrowed' from Steph ages ago, ripped skinny jeans with fishnets, heels he had just bought the other night and the slightest hint of makeup.

"Looking good," Dick said, passing by him to grab his jacket. "You ready?"

Tim only nodded, calling for Jason so they could leave the house and get to where they were going.

Said roommate quickly made his way down the grand staircase, announcing his presence with a firm slap to Tim's ass and an insult he vaguely shouted in Dick's direction.

"Are the others there already?" Jason askes and Tim nodded.

"Waiting outside."

It was rather rare nowadays that they left Gotham when they went out clubbing or on to bars. Even though money hasn't been an issue for many moons now, they did prefer to stay in Gotham where they pretty much owned every club and bar. It was a mix of laziness and Cass's comfort. But it wasn't like they actually minded.

The only time when they did leave Gotham was when one of them wanted to get laid. In their clubs everyone knew them for obvious reasons, so finding someone to spend the night was always either extremely difficult or way too easy. 

So Damian had spend around fifteen minutes on google, looking for the nearest out of town gay bar, and four hours later they were parking their just slightly out of place sports cars on an almost empty Tesco's parking lot near the bar. The town they had went to was a lot smaller than Gotham, and houses one of few gay bars Dick hadn't dragged them to yet.

The first two hours at the bar were good. Great even. 

Within a matter of seconds inside the building, Harper had vanished, no sign of where he had gone or how they had lost him. They didn't ask questions tho, they never did. His disappearances at nights like these had become so normal, not even Barbara was worried about her.

Damian was off to get them all their first round of drinks and Cass was scouting for a table. 

"I wanna dance," Dick accounced.

"Mate, we've been here for five minutes, tops," Duke replied.

Dick shrugged. "It's the whole point of this thing, isn't it?"

And Dick dragged Jason and Steph towards the dance floor while the others had settled into the booth Cass had found for them and waited for Damian to return with the drinks.

Around an hour into the night Harper had returned, with a blue haired girl who was talking something about dolphins and whiskey and how Harper had helped her make an important life decision.

Tim had only chuckled at the situation.  _ Leave it to Harper. _

Soon later they were all drunk. Well all of them but Harper, who had recently stopped drinking, and Barbara who decided she would prefer to drive her own car back than to take a cab.

But soon after that, everything went to shit. First, Cass had almost ended up in a fist fight with a guy at a bar for reasons they were both too drunk to remember, followed by Steph being so drunk she puked outside the bar while Damian was struggling to hold her up.

And then they lost Tim. Which in itself wasn't oh so bad, but due to Tim's habit of not being able to say no to drugs - or really anything - once he was wasted, they all decided it would be best to maybe go looking for him.

Dick found Tim not much later on the men's toilet, sitting on the counter right next to a sink where the water was still slightly running. That alone would not have been an issue, Tim had a habit of sitting on objects that weren't meant to be sat on, especially when drunk. However, what did face them as an issue, was the guy that stood in front of Tim, pushing him up against the full length mirror and hands roaming all over Tim. 

Dick knew how drunk Tim had been, even before they had lost sight of him, and he could only imagine that Tim had not stopped drinking after that. 

And while that alone faced an issue for Dick, the timid sound of Tim mumbling "stop" while barely moving, definitely did. 

Now, Dick wasn't the best fighter, partly because he was completely drunk and partly because ever since he was introduced to weapons he had laid off the need for learning punches.

But it seemed to be enough to pull the guy off of Tim. 

"The fuck," the guy whispered, and immediately swung at Dick, would could only as much as duck from the punch and hope one of the others would show up soon.

In-between moving away from the guy who had seemingly already forgotten about Tim, and Dick frantically looking over to Tim every few seconds, who had his eyes closed but was at least still sitting upright, Damian and Harper had entered the bathroom. Harper assessing the situation a lot quicker than Damian and quickly mumbling something about getting the others before sprinting off.

By the time Jason, Duke and Cass showed up, the guy had a black eye, Damian was slightly out of breath and Dick had gotten Tim to be conscious for long enough to at least get enough words out to tell Dick that he felt like he couldn't move his entire body.

Once Jason took over the fight from Damian, Dick decided it was time to get Tim out of there.

On their way out of the toilet they went past Cass, who almost completely lost it as he saw the state Tim had been in. 

When they had made it past the dance floor, they got faced by the rest of their group. Harper quickly handed them both a glass of water and Dick downed his before making sure Tim would also finish his.

"We're heading home," Dick said. "Make sure Jason doesn't-"  _ kill the guy _ was what he had originally meant to say, but come to think of it "Make sure Jason doesn't leave any traces."

"Take a cab," Steph said. "Neither of you should drive right now."

Dick only nodded and looked at Barbara who already had her phone out, calling a taxi for the two of them.

Tim had trouble walking, but the fact that he was walking at all seemed like a good sign to Dick. 

It wasn't like he wasn't used to a drunk Tim. The line between joking about Tim being an alcoholic and a justified worry about Tim's alcohol consumption was thin and Dick was walking it perfectly.

Drunk Tim was clingy and whiny and bubbly. He was all the things sober Tim was but emplefied to the max. He was swinging around lantern posts and jumping on people's backs out of nowhere. He was singing off key boy band songs from the two thousands and he was dancing that was just a little off beat. 

And once he had too much he was the way he was now. Clinging onto the first person he saw, usually Jason or Dick, holding onto them as if his life depended on it. He was slurred words and exaggerated movements. 

If Dick's mind wasn't clouded with worry he would have the time to admit that this version of Tim was adorable.

They made their way outside the bar, where Dick leaned against the brick wall of the building, pulling Tim close to him in order to support him. If Tim would fall to the ground now, he wouldn't stand up again and Dick would have to carry him the rest of the way.

"Did he spike your drink?" Dick asked, doing his best to keep Tim upright until the cab would come.

Tim shrugged, nuzzling his head into Dick's neck and wrapping his arms around his chest. "'m cold."

"I know," Dick whispered back. "Did he spike your drink"?"

"Not sure," Tim mumbled, his index finger picking at the seam of Dick's hoodie. "Might just be really fucking pissed."

He lifted his head up from Dick's neck. A smile, lopsided and unsure, but a smile. He moved his head slightly to the right, now looking at Dick from an angle. 

"Thank you," he whispered and immediately pushed his head back under Dick's chin.

Dick hummed. "For what?"

There was no immediate reply and Dick let the seconds tick by. Two cars went past them, both of them a dark colour that Dick couldn't quite make out in the dimm street lights. There was a cat that sat on the sidewalk opposite of them. A white, greyish colour. The cat almost seemed illuminated. 

The music from the bar was still humming in the background and Dick could hear the song's chance. Not like he knew any of them. Not like that matter - not anymore, at least.

When the cab finally pulled up to them, Dick had accepted that Tim was not going to answer his question. Maybe hadn't even heard it.

When Dick was about to give the driver the address to their house, Tim whispered, "Apartment."

Dick looked over at him for a second but decided not to ask questions and instead give the driver the address to the apartment they had bought in the center of Bearne. It wasn't small but compared to their house, it wasn't anything special either. It was mostly just for storage reasons and more of an office than a real place to stay.

He quickly texted the group chat that they were headed to the apartment instead.

"Feels less empty," Tim whispered, moving as close to Dick as he possibly could without sitting  _ on _ Dick. "Less alone."

Dick decided not to comment and instead opted for looking out of the window to see the houses passing by. 

Not much later Tim's head was on his shoulder and Tim's breathing had seemed to even out. Dick sighed. He deserved the sleep. He really did. 

Once they had reached the apartment complex Dick quickly paid the cab driver, gathered Tim in his arms and carried him towards the front door. It was only then that he realized that as much as he wanted to, there was no way realistically he could keep Tim asleep until they reached the flat. He couldn't reach his pockets to grab the keys and even if it would be impossible to open the door without putting Tim down.

So he carefully woke Tim up, who, luckily, wasn't that deeply asleep and against protest let himself be put down. That however did not stop him from immediately clinging to Dick again. 

Once Dick had managed to get the front door open, Tim let himself be guided through the entry hall towards the elevator and to the apartment.

Once inside, Dick quickly sat him down on the kitchen counter, Tim's feet dangling in the air.

"Water?" Dick asked. It was a question that only theoretically needed an answer because Dick was already filling up Tim's glass.

Tim only hummed, smiling a little.

It was only then that Dick noticed how drunk he was as well. How his own senses were pretty much completely clouded and he was now questioning how he had ever managed to not get himself killed in the fight against that guy.

Tim took the glass from Dick and gulled it down in one go. He mumbled something that Dick could not at all understand.

"Repeat that please," Dick replied.

Tim looked away from him. "Wanna shower."

"You can barely stand," Dick immediately replied.

But then Tim turned to him with the biggest Puppy Eyes Dick had ever seen and whispered a "Please." 

So less than fifteen minutes later they were in the bathroom, Dick refusing to let Tim go into the shower alone, when he had trouble standing. 

"Turn around," Tim whispered once he was only in his underwear. 

And for a second Dick felt almost silly, because he had seen Tim naked countless times, had  _ experienced _ Tim naked countless times, but then it hit him why Tim could be uncomfortable with this and he felt something inside him break. 

"I'll get in the shower now," Tim said. 

Almost half an hour they stayed like that. Tim showering and assuring Dick that he was alright every few moments and Dick looking at the wall. He didn't dare turn around. 

Once Tim had finished and stepped out of the shower, he quickly dried his body and put his underwear back on.

"You can turn back now," he said.

Dick hesitated for a second but then did. 

Tim looked somehow even more ruined than before. He still looked like he was about to break, fragile and confused, but now his hair was dripping and his eyes were slightly red, as if he had cried. Maybe he had.

Tim got redressed and Dick guided him back to the living room where they sat down on the sofa, in silence. 

"'m still cold," he hummed. He wasn't lying, his arms were covered in goosebumps and if the situation was any different Dick would tell Tim it's his own fault for not bringing a jacket or a hoodie in early march. But now he was just pulling his own hoodie over his head and handing it to Tim, who wordlessly put it on. 

Tim then leaned against Dick and they just waited. 

Dick wasn't sure what they had been waiting for. Maybe for the night to finally end, maybe for time to come and reverse everything that had happened that night, maybe for a miracle. But maybe just for the others to return.

Either way, the others did return. It was almost Four AM when they did and both Tim and Dick had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

Dick's neck hurt from the position but he was certain they had bigger issues to face, so he ignored it.

Barbara and Harper came into the apartment first, both heading straight to the kitchen. 

Following them were Steph and Duke who were supporting Jason. Jason looked absolutely destroyed. One of his eyes was darker than usual and Dick was pretty sure there was dried blood on his eyebrow. His shirt had a cut in it, also covered in blood and his fists were completely split open.

"Please tell me that isn't your blood," Dick whispered.

"Partly," Steph replied, Jason clearly not wanting to talk, judging by the look on his face.

"You should see the other guy," Duke added.

Before Dick could add anything else, Tim was running - well, tumbling rather - towards them and pulling Jason into a hug. It was an awkward one because Jason had both arms on Steph's and Duke's shoulder and clearly seemed to be in pain, but he did not stop Tim. 

Damian, however, did see an Issue in Tim pressing himself against Jason's open wound.

"Hey, Timmy," he whispered, walking up to him. "Maybe let the others take care of Jason first and you can thank him later?"

And Tim seemed to agree with that because he immediately let go of Jason and threw himself at Damian, clinging onto him for dear life. Dick could hear Harper say something in the background, and Cass reply. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Cass's voice still sounded aggressive.

For Dick it was all too much at once and the alcohol was kicking in even more than before.

"We should put on a movie," Barbara suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. "To get distracted before we fall asleep."

The general consensus seemed to be that that was a great idea and while everyone moved towards the sofas, Tim mumbled something about needing to see Jason and ran off towards the bathroom to find him.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the tub when Tim entered the room. Steph had seemingly just finished cleaning all his wounds and Duke had put a plaster on where his eyebrow was split open.

"Hey," Duke said. "You're holding up?"

He only nodded and the other two left the room. Tim didn't ask why. Didn't care.

"You didn't have to," Tim whispered, words still slightly slurred but a little more sober now. "Didn't have to do… all that - I mean."

He sat down next to Jason and took his left hand into both of his. Even though Tim wasn't even that small, compared to Jason he always felt small. They were similar heights, but Jason's built and muscles always made it look like Jason was much taller. And his hands were bigger. 

But Tim liked that. At least he thought so.

"But I wanted to," Jason replied. "Fucker deserved it."

Tim knew that Steph had just cleaned Jason's hand, so the blood surrounded the wounds must be fresh. 

He made sure not to touch any of the open area on Jason's knuckles.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Tim asked.

And before Jason could reply, Tim had brought Jason's hand up to his face and pressed a soft kiss to his thumb. And then his index finger. Middle and Ring finger. Pinky. And then to his knuckle, right next to where it was split open.

In any other situation Jason would have called Tim's behaviour sinful. In any other situation he would have grabbed Tim and pushed his finger into his mouth the second Tim had them close to his lips. But now - now, that Tim was clearly not sober yet, and even more clearly so completely broken, now all Jason wanted to do was pull Tim close to him and never let him go. 

But he couldn't, partly because Tim wasn't his to claim and protect, partly because there was still a large cut on his chest that needed to get cleaned before he could pull Tim into his arms.

"Thank you," Tim whispered. "Genuienly."

Jason couldn't say anything. He was too scared. Jason knew he was anything but good with words and he was so incredibly scared to mess whatever this was up. To somehow say the wrong thing and push Tim even further into this broken state he was in.

Tim put Jason's hand down again, but kept it in-between his hands, laying so casually on Tim's lap. And then Tim moved even closer to Jason and put his head on Jason's shoulder.

A few of his hairs were tickling against Jason's jaw but he would be doomed if he said anything. 

Steph and Duke came back not much later. Neither of them commenting on the position they found their friends in, and directly getting to work on Jason's chest wound.

Every now and then one of them would look over to Tim, whose eyes were fixed on his hands. On the smear of blood that had gone from Jason's knuckles to the palm of his hand.

It took them almost thirty minutes to completely finished Jason's wounds and declare him 'taken care of'. 

And Jason immediately pulled Tim into his arms and just held him. Tim was shaking a little, maybe crying even, Jason couldn't tell for certain. But he was grabbing onto Jason as if his life depended on it. 

"Babs said they were going to put on a movie in the living room," Tim whispered.

Jason nodded and let go of Tim just enough for him to slip away and stand up on his own.

His walk was still a little off balance but Jason would be right there to catch him when it would get too bad.

Jason was always there to catch him.


End file.
